


Die Schwierigkeit zu lieben

by Laudine



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudine/pseuds/Laudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es ist die alte Geschichte: Haruka kann nicht kommunizieren, Michiru will kommunizieren. Also schreibt Michiru Haruka einen Brief  - mit Folgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Schwierigkeit zu lieben

**Author's Note:**

> Um das Jahr 2000, als ich 13 Jahre alt war, habe ich Sailor Moon und das Phänomen Fandom entdeckt - auch wenn es "damals" im Internet noch etwas anders aussah. Zur Feier von Sailor Moon Crystal werde ich nach und nach meine damals geschriebenen Fan Fictions hier posten. :)

Einsam, immer einsam. Du bist da und trotzdem bin ich immer einsam. Egal was du tust. Du erdrückst mich mit deiner Liebe und du nimmst mir meine Freunde. Früher war ich nie einsam. Ich mußte nie Kälte und unausgesprochene Worte ertragen. Nie mußte ich so viel trösten und helfen wie ich es bei dir tun muß. Nie mußte ich jemandem beibringen Gefühle zu zeigen.  
Du sagt, du liebst mich. Aber warum bist du dann weg. Du sagst, du liebst mich, doch du kommst, wenn wir kämpfen und gehst, wenn ich dich lieben will. Wir sind kein Liebespaar. Du sagst, du liebst mich, aber du hast mich noch nie so geküßt, wie ich es will. Du sagst, du liebst mich, aber du wärmst mich nicht, wenn mir kalt ist. Du sagst, du liebst mich, aber du bist nicht da, wenn ich weine.  
Du tust all das nicht und wagst es zu sagen, dass du mich liebst? Du lässt nicht zu, dass ich andere liebe, du lässt aber auch nicht zu, dass ich dich liebe! Was willst du noch von mir? Ich gebe dir doch schon alles, was ich habe. Mein Leben liegt in deiner Hand. Merkst du nicht, wie weh du mir tust? Merkst du nicht, wie weh du dir tust?  
Du rennst vor vielem davon, denn du rennst wie der Wind. Aber vor unserer Liebe können wir beide nicht davon laufen. Im Leben gibt es Schmerzen, und es gibt Einsamkeit. Heute ist ein solcher Tag. Ich will und kann nicht mehr auf diese Art weiter Leben. Ich habe einmal gelesen: Worte haben Flügel und wenn sie erstmal ausgesprochen sind, lassen sie sich nicht mehr einfangen. Bitte hilf mir, nicht bereuen zu müssen diese Worte ausgesprochen zu haben.

Haruka schaute betreten von dem Brief auf. Natürlich wusste sie, von wem der Brief war, auch wenn er selbst es nicht verriet. Aber aus jeder Zeile des Briefes konnte sie Michirus Gefühle spüren. Doch was sollte sie jetzt tun? Haruka las den Brief noch einmal durch. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und brauste auf ihrem Motorrad in Richtung Michiru. Dort angekommen, verbrachte sie geschlagene 10 Minuten damit, nachzudenken, ob das was sie nun tun wollte, die richtige Entscheidung war. Diese Last wurde ihr zum Glück abgenommen, als die Tür sich öffnete und Michiru aus dem Haus trat.

Als Michiru draußen das Motorrad Geräusch gehört hatte, wußte sie natürlich wer da kam. Sie wartete darauf, dass Haruka klingelnd würde, doch nichts passierte. Vorsichtig schaute Michiru aus dem Fenster, um zu sehen ob sie sich vielleicht getäuscht hatte. Doch da stand Haruka mit ihrem Helm in der Hand und schien nicht zu wissen wohin mit sich. Da zögerte Michiru nicht länger und ging raus. Langsam ging sie auf Haruka zu. Diese legte ihren Helm behutsam auf das Motorrad, darauf bedacht die Stille durch kein Geräusch zu stören. Michiru ging weiter, mit immer kleiner werdenden Schritten auf Haruka zu. Schließlich waren sie sich nah genug, so dass Haruka sachte und in kleinen Bewegungen über Michirus Haar streicheln konnte. In Michirus Augen schimmerten unvergossene Tränen. Den die Liebe, welche die beidem in diesem Augenblick füreinander empfanden, war zu tief für Tränen und mit jeder weiteren Minute auch zu tief für Worte.  
Und als ihre Münder sich zärtlich trafen, schmolzen die beiden in einander. Und es war, als rief Michirus Körper in einem lautlosem Vorwurf: warum so lange...? warum hat es so lange gedauert? Und konnte sich nun endlich an Haruka anschmiegen.  
Und als die Sonne unterging und die beiden in die Wohnung von Michiru gingen und verschlungen auf dem Bett niedersanken, da bewegten sich Meer und Wind zu den vor Tausenden von Jahren vorbestimmten Bewegungen der Liebe.


End file.
